


Cool Kid

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny gets an interesting customer at Fish Stew Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



It started out as Jenny’s favourite kind of afternoon at Fish Stew Pizza: a blissfully quiet one. There hadn’t been any customers for over half an hour when the jingle of the door pulled Jenny’s attention away from her Instagram feed with plenty of time to slip her phone back into her pocket like she’d never had it out at work at all.

It was just one customer. Jenny looked up with her best customer service face, but the person was standing a few feet away, chewing their lip and reading the menu posted on the wall behind the counter. Jenny didn’t really mind; this whole family business thing was more Kiki’s area. Jenny wouldn’t even be there that afternoon at all if Kiki hadn’t begged her to take her shift “just this once!” so she could finish some essay or whatever – and the less effort she had to put into the favour, the better.

After a few moments, the customer approached the counter. “Hi!” 

Jenny found herself momentarily dazzled by the customer’s bright smile. “. . . Hi. Um. How can I help you today?”

“Not that everything on the menu doesn’t look super tasty,” the customer assured her, “but do you have anything that doesn't have a lot of meat?”

Jenny felt the dazzle dim. Kiki always told her not to provoke the customers, so she tried really, really hard not to roll her eyes, but she didn't think she was all that successful. Did customers not know how to, like, read? Or whatever?

“Uh, yeah. Over here,” Jenny said, pointing at the menu over her shoulder. "We’ve got our pineapple and onion special, or classic veggie if you want it.” 

The customer tipped their head slightly to the right and opened their mouth, but before actually _saying_ anything the customer stopped abruptly and turned around. Jenny scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion - not that she was eavesdropping, of course, but she did have _ears_. And those ears weren’t exactly sure about what they were hearing.

“But I don’t like pineapples,” the customer whispered, pausing for only a moment before the same voice continued. “And I like them. Maybe we got my taste buds!”

“Um,” said Jenny. “Is there, like, a problem?”

The customer turned back towards Jenny, causing their hair to swirl around them as they moved. Jenny found herself following it with her eyes, but she quickly looked back to the customer’s face when they spoke.

“Oh, no problem,” they said. “Could I have two slices, please? One veggie and one pineapple and onion.”

Jenny nodded. “Sure thing.”

It only took a few minutes for Jenny to package up the order and finish the transaction, counting out the customer’s change and handing it over with a polite customer service smile that even Kiki would’ve approved of. And Jenny was pleased to see that it worked, too - the customer dropped the change into the tip jar before turning to leave. Then, just as the door was swinging shut behind them, the customer looked over their shoulder and waved goodbye. 

“Thanks, Jenny!” 

Jenny found herself waving back. “Uh, no problem,” she said, but the customer was already gone.


End file.
